Direct Sequence Spread Spectrum (DSSS) techniques rely on the use of pseudo-noise carriers, also called spreading codes, spreading sequences, code sequences and chip sequences, and a transmission bandwidth which is much wider than the minimum required to transmit the information. The transmitter spreads the information by modulating the information with a pseudo-noise spreading sequence. At the receiver, the information is despread to recover the base information. This despreading is accomplished by correlating the received, spread-modulated, signal with the spreading sequence used for the transmission. DSSS is sometimes referred to by the shorthand name “direct spread.”
The modulating signal, such as a pseudo-random spreading code signal, possesses a chip rate (analogous to carrier frequency) which is much larger than the data rate of the information signal. This characteristic is required for efficient spreading. Each state of the pseudo-random spreading sequence is referred to as a chip. The spreading sequence (chip sequence) directly modulates each bit of the information signal, hence the name direct spread. Pseudo-randomness of the spreading signal is required in order to recover the original information signal. Since the spreading sequence is deterministic, it can be exactly duplicated at the receiver in order to extract the information signal. If it were truly random, extraction of the information signal via correlation receiver would not be possible.
The spreading operation causes the signal power to be depleted uniformly across the spread bandwidth. Thus, the spread spectrum signal will appear buried in noise to any receiver without the despreading signal. Consequently, it is not only difficult to jam, but is also difficult to detect its presence in any bandwidth. Any undesired signal picked up during transmission is spread by the receiver in the same way that the transmitter spread the desired signal originally. In other words, the receiver spreads undesired signals picked up during transmission, while simultaneously despreading, or demodulating, the desired information signal. Processing gain is the term used to express this interference suppression in the overall transmit/receive operation. When viewed as a transmit/receive operation, the desired signal is spread-modulated twice, giving back the original signal, while in-band interference is spread-modulated once, and thereby depleted across the full spread bandwidth.
CDMA Direct Spread is an adaptation of conventional Direct Spread which accommodates multiple simultaneous access through the use of mutually orthogonal spreading codes. Mutually orthogonal means the cross correlation of any spreading code in the set is small (ideally zero). In an ideally orthogonal system, orthogonality not only means that there is no mixing of signals, but it also means that there is no interference between signals. In practice, the number of multiple access users cannot increase without bound because each user signal contributes a small multiple access interference component due to deviations from ideal. Since the receiver detection margin is not infinite, an eventual limit is reached.